There Was A Time I Met A Girl Of A Different Kind
by foreveroharabrunswick
Summary: Finland realizes Forever O'Hara-Brunswick is the girl of his dreams. FinlandxOC oneshot OOC Finland


She walked up to the bright, welcoming banner, clad in a thin, black, sleevless dress that went to about her knees, and was bespeckled with little white flowers. Her hair done up in an elegantly, tossled up do, makeup fresh and light, a delicate crown made of little pink roses sat atop her head. She had put loads of effort into her outfit that night, because it was her small town's first August Festival!

To be perfectly honest, she had never even _heard_ of an 'August Festival', she didn't even think it was a real reason to celebrate, but apparantly the guy who had the idea to have this fest in the first place, did.

Regardless of the reason, tonight was suppose to be magical.

Lots of food and games to kick start things, and when dusk comes and goes, and an enchanting lull settles over the town, fireworks and fireflies will light up the warm, night sky!

Making her way through the entrance, she wove her way through the intense throng of peope, passing stands for everything from food, to puppets. The wares snatched her attention to such a degree, that she wasn't looking at where she was walking, leading her to bump into someone.

"Oof!" she immediatly bounced off the wiry figure, and would have fallen flat on her bum, if it hadn't been for said someone catching her firmly by the arm.

She glanced up, [eye color] eyes, doe like, and a massive blush staining her cheeks.

"S-sir, I'm s-so s-sorry!" She stammered out, head lowered ashamedly.

Tino was taken aback, this girl seemed_afraid_ of him almost. Or maybe guilty? He wondered why she was so set on taking all the blame, it was quite obvious he hadn't been watching where he was going, distracted by all the pungent scents, and excited voices. He gave the girl a kind smile,

"It's quite alright miss! It was an accident after all, and my bad too, if I may add," he offered her his hand, extending a greeting.

She stood up straight again, eyes still adorably wide, blush still prominant, but she timidly returned his hand shake.

"I'm Tino, Tino Väinämöinen, and you are?"

She offered him a tiny smile, "My name's [Name]."

Her voice was soft, like flower petals, and just as beautiful. Though she was shy, everything she did was with a certain grace no one else would be able to mimic quite perfectly.

Tino was taken by her, that much was clear.

"That's a nice name!" he chirped.

[Name] blushed again, "T-thanks,"

His gaze drifted to the ground. It was quiet for a few moments, neither Tino nor [Name] finding themselves wanting to walk away quite yet.

Tino studied her, gorgeous, in that cute, natural way, kind, and quite...intriguing. Where were her friends? Her boyfriend? With that, the words were out of his mouth before he could take them back.

"Did you come here alone?"

[Name] looked up, and nodded, "Did you?"

"Yeah," a small smile made its way to his lips. "in that case, would you like to join me?"

"J-Join you?" the small girl squeaked.

He chuckled, and grinned, "Mhm, want to hang out?"

She smiled, a bit wider than before, "That would be nice!".

Tino beamed and offered her his arm, which she gladly took. Over the next few hours, they had a blast, playing cheesy carnival games, and sharing popcorn. Tino learned more about [Name], like how to she would smile quite easily, at the mention of [something that makes you smile], and that she laughed a lot too, which Tino adored. He learned about her love of [talent], and [favorite animal], of how she had a soft spot for [guilty pleasure].

In return, [Name] learned about how Tino was born in Finland, and came to [country] when he was six. She learned of his gentle and honest nature, how he always does whatever he can do make his friends happy. She learned how passionate he was about festivals, it being revealed, that this one was his idea.

Now, what had once seemed like a stupid idea, had turned out to be the best thing had ever happened to either of them.

Before the two of them knew it, it was getting late. The sun had set, and the fire works would start soon, putting the evening to an end. Wanting to end the day right, he invited [Name] to take a ride on the ferris wheel with him, to which she agreed enthusiastically.  
They got into a car, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, rising higher above the crowd, until they paused at the very top. [Name] glanced around the park, Tino was lost, gazing at her.

[Name] rubbed her arms, "It's beautiful out," she said softly, her voice wavering slightly due to a shiver. Tino noticed she was cold, and without thinking, pulled her into his arms.

Her cheeks fired up, and he realized what he had just did.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't thinking, I-" He froze when he felt her lean farther into him.

"I-It's okay," She reassured, a small smile gracing her lips, eyes averted.

He blinked, before giving her a sweet smile. She started slightly as a sharp crack split the sky.

"Fireworks!" she gasped softly, eyes fixed on the colors whizzing through the sky, eyes glowing.

Tino stared, and something inside him snapped.

_'She was the one,'_.

[Name] turned to look up at him, eyes softening.

He waited.

He knew what he wanted, but he wouldn't take it. He would wait politely, until he was offered.

With half lidded eyes, and a maddening blush on her face, [Name] leaned forward, and gently brushed her lips against Tino's.

A phantom of a kiss. Not loving, not passionate, not yet, but hopeful. Full of potential, and for now, that was enough.


End file.
